


First time

by The_queen_of_monsters



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Top Apprentice, bottom muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_queen_of_monsters/pseuds/The_queen_of_monsters
Summary: Muriel is gently fucked by the apprentice for the first time
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Kudos: 15





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> The apprentice is amab/male and used they/them pronouns

“Good?” Muriel was laying on his back legs spread. Cock bobbing against his muscled stomach. The way his hips pressed downward to take more of the apprentice fingers was a sight to behold. “You’re so greedy for me” they whispered against his sweat slick collarbone. 

Letting their tongue do the talking as sinful whimpers left their lovers mouth. “You love getting fingered don’t you my love?” The question sounded innocent despite these r lusty tone. 

Letting their fingers press into the spot they knew would make him keen they lifted their face for a moment looking for an answer. Fingers curling and prodding so much Muriel couldn’t even breathe correctly. “Y-yes” 

“Ahhh” the sound Muriel let slip made their heart beat erratically in their chest with how beautiful he sounded. “Love you so much” they whispered into his skin and thrusted their fingers shallowly for moment. Making sure he was well loosened up with the expensive bottle of oil on the bed. 

Pulling their coated fingers out of muriels winking hole they allowed themselves enough self restraint to look at the damage they had done for the time being. His hole still looked so tight. But it still shown signs of stretching. The way it clenched up but couldn’t close fully when you spread Muriel cheeks apart to get a better look. “S-stop s-s-staring” the blush on Muriels face traveled to his neck and made him even more hotter. They didn’t even think he could get anymore handsome. 

“But your hole is so beautiful” picking up the forget me not scented oil they generously poured some into their hand and then all over their shaft. Even when in their zone the apprentice cared deeply about how their actions would affect everyone else. 

“Ready?” They had lifted up Muriel legs under the knee and pressed them as far as they could go. Not really far in all things considered but when has Muriel ever been flexible? 

Only doing a quick nod and then averting his eyes. Letting a smile play on his lips the apprentice tilted their head. “Be a good boy and use your words” their was a pause in the air and for a quick moment the apprentice thought they had gone to far. 

“P-please enter me” Muriel looked at them for a split second and maybe the look in their eyes scared him because they quickly looked down. The apprentice didn’t missed the way Muriel cock throbbed in want. 

A soft moan left their lips when they pushed into the tight channel. “You feel so good” gently taking his cock in their grasp they squeezed his base lightly before letting that pressure increase as they reached his weeping head. “Relax my love” 

They were like am I requesting force the way they continued to drive in him but so slow he didn’t feel more pain than a twinge of discomfort. “You ok?” 

A tentative nod from their lover was enough and they pulled out what they deemed far enough and slowly pushed back in. Searching for the spot they found with their fingers earlier. 

When a familiar clench notified them the smile that spread on their lips was contagious. “Here?” Their hips snapped forward aiming for the spot. Their experience showed through with how they were mostly accurate each time. 

And the moans leaving Muriel mouth was like praise for them. The way his hair stuck to his face as his back arched. The way his mouth opened as moan after moan left those soft lips. The apprentice took note of it all. Trying to learn his body like the back of their hand. 

Stealing a kiss from his heaving body they stroked and thrusted simultaneously. A familiar feeling starting to pull in their stomach. They couldn’t remember the time. “You feel so good my love” 

Their hips sped up as they pressed harder into his body. Like They were trying to etch themselves into his body. “Ah” Muriel arched into their body dock spasmimg as cum pooled into the divets of his stomach and coated his abs in white. 

The twitching of his hole sent the apprentice over the edge. Shallowly thrusting as they filled him with as much cum as they could. It’s like his hole was trying to milk them of all they had. 

“Fuck” a curse left their lips as their eyes closed and they throbbed in him. Looking down between half closed eyes as they took in Muriels shaking body.  
“You did so good for me baby” 

Pulling out from his gently heaving body they quickly cleaned up the mess they had made. Paying special attention to his hole knowing how sensitive he was. 

“I-I wanna do this again” the tentative tone Muriel took had the apprentice letting a grin spread on their face. “It would be My pleasure”


End file.
